Just to Be With you
by Oneesan Neko
Summary: When Kagome makes her wish, it turns out the Shikon Jewel has a few ideas of its own. How will she handle the "new her?"
1. Midoriko and the Shikon

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 1: Midoriko and the Shikon

Kagome sighed, and placed the last fragments beside the Shikon no Tama. She watched with a sad smile as they were absorbed into the whole. Picking it up, she watched again as the last of the corrupted swirls from Naraku's miasma vanished, then turned to the quiet half demon who sat beside her.

"Well, Inu-Yasha, it's done. I guess you can have it."

"Me?" he asked, "But what would I do with it?"

"Become a demon," she replied softly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, I mean yes, I, I'm just not sure." He looked at her "What do you want?"

"I don't know either" she smiled. "Lets forget about it for now and go talk to the others."

Walking outside she waved to her friends

"Well?" Sango queried, "What did you two decide?"

"Nothing yet" Kagome replied. "Where's Miroku?"

"I don't know, " The older girls sighed gently. "He hasn't been himself since we beat Naraku. I just wish he would talk to someone about it."

"By someone you mean you, right Sango? Proof that you're not throwing yourself at a brick wall? Sigh. I understand. He just needs time to process everything. It's true the air-rip closed, but it nearly sucked him in before we killed Naraku. I think that's enough to shake anybody Sango." Kagome knew exactly what it was just to want the one you loved to trust you.

"I know, and I don't blame him, but honestly Kagome, I hate to see him like this." Sango closed her eyes against threatening tears. "It's driving me crazy"

Inu-Yasha interrupted. "Hey, I'm going off. You two stay out of trouble."

As he walked off they heard him muttering, "Keh, stupid wenches. Probably have to rescue them again."

Down on the cliffs by the river, Miroku stared at his right hand. 'It feels so different' he thought 'To be free of the curse at last, and now I wonder if that's what I really want.' He reached out a hand and touched his staff. 'I'm still a monk, but now I don't have a "last resort" trick up my sleeve. Wonder what I'm going to do?'

Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared by Miroku's shoulder "Hey, Priest boy!"

Miroku looked up. "Hey Inu-Yasha. What happened? I was expecting you to ba a full demon by now."

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I was going to. But I started wondering about what you said a while ago. About how I might lose my soul, and about how I nearly killed Kagome as a full demon."

"Oh, I see," Miroku commented. He gave his formerly cursed hand an odd, scrutinizing look "why don't you go back to the girls. What if some demon comes after the Shikon now that it's whole? You're the only one who can protect them now."

Inu-Yasha turned and jumped away. Damn that Miroku. Why'd he have to bring that up? The real reason he, Inu-Yasha couldn't use the jewel. Because as a demon or a human he couldn't protect his friends the way he could now. As a demon he wouldn't care, and as a human he was too weak. He needed them by him, so he couldn't let them die.

With a last jump, he landed high in the tree the girls sat under. Smiling, he listened to them talk. Then he leaned against the branch to think.

That evening the five friends sat around in Kaede's hut, silently eating. Finally, Shippo, looked up from his bowl of rice.

"Hey, why's everyone so quiet?" he asked. "We finally did it! You should ba happy, not mopping. Naraku's dead, and the jewel is ours! We should decide what to do with it! Think of all the cool stuff I bet it can do!"

The others looked up from their own meals, and then started laughing

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome said around her laughter. "I guess we're just a bunch of old grumps this evening."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Sango was the first to recover.

"Well, what are we going to do with the jewel? It was supposed to go with Inu-Yasha, but he says he doesn't know what to do with it." She shook her head in disbelief. "This whole quest was for that stupid dog!"

She was surprised when Miroku shook his head. "No. He just isn't sure how he can use it and still retain the balance of power and humanity that allows him to protect others. Perhaps it would be best if the jewel simply went back in Lady Kagome."

"NO!" Everyone jumped. "That jewel is not going back inside Kagome, and that's final!"

"But Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, "Perhaps that is best. I really wish there was some way I could stay with you forever, but you're half demon, and I'm human. You'll out live me no matter what. So perhaps it's best if I save us both some pain, absorb the jewel, and go home." She turned quickly so they wouldn't see the tears falling down her face.

With those words Kagome stood, and lifted the Jewel from its place around her neck. "I'm only doing what must be done," she whispered. "Make everything as I have said."

The Jewel began to glow with a soft, pastel light. It rose into the air. All present suddenly heard a sad, soft, voice speaking.

_"Guardian child, I wish it could be as you have said. But I, Midoriko, within this jewel know all. And so, your wish shall not come in the way you have stated. Look at me, all of you, and understand."_

_"Naraku is dead, you know this. But from the time of my Shikon no Miko another evil is coming. You must be prepared to face it, all of you. There shall be ten who's help I need to do this, but first it is essential that the guardian child who is my priestess be trained. When I return to her once more, her form shall change. Do not worry, her heart is that of a miko, and rather than blocking her powers it shall awaken them in full. Be ready. I shall tell you when you are needed."_

The Shikon flew at Kagome, striking her right over the heart. With a bright flash it disappeared into her body, which immediately began to glow. They watched in wonder as their friend began to change.

Her jet hair gained a brilliant sheen, and a single lock the width of her hand turned pure white.

Small, silver dog-ears on top of her head replaced the human ones to which they were accustomed.

Her eyes grew cat-pupiled, though their silver-blue color didn't change

Her nails grew into strong, sharp, claws.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood there, unmoving and unblinking. Suddenly she blinked, shaking her head and sniffing oddly.

"What's that smell?" she asked, revealing sharp white fangs as she opened her mouth.

"K-K-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, Shippo," she said softly, "I guess this is what Midoriko meant by changing. Now if I just knew what I was."

"That's hard to answer milady." Everyone stared at Myoga, who had just appeared on Kagome's shoulder. "Outwardly you have the appearance and scent of a half demon. But I sense that you have no youki, only human ki, and the powers of a miko.

"I _smell _like a half demon! What on earth does that mean?"

"It um . . . I mean . . . That is to say . . ."

"It's nothing Kagome," Inu-Yasha said. "Under your normal scent is a little bit of demon scent." He sniffed "Actually smells kind of nice."

Kagome blushed furiously, and then burst out with the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!"

Kaede poked her head into the room, "Kagome, please do that out . . ." She stared for a moment at Kagome's streaked hair and silver ears. "Kagome, what happened to you?"

"The Shikon and Midoriko are what happened to me." Kagome sighed. "It could be worse. Myoga says I have no youki, so I can still use my powers, and Midoriko said the transformation would awaken them. Guess this means I'll need some training."

"Yes," Kaede replied. "And not just from me. You're going to have to get Inu-Yasha to teach you how demons fight."

"What!" demanded the half demon in question. "Why would Kagome need to know how to fight? Keh! Are you suggesting I can't protect her so she needs to protect herself?"

"No you idiot!" This from Miroku, "If she's going to be a half demon it's better she know how to fight so she doesn't get in trouble and let her demon instinct take over. Considering that she has no youki, who knows what could happen."

"KEH! But I guess you have a point. We'll start tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" Kaede smiles "Kagome dear, why don't you go home and explain things to your mom. It will take at least six months to complete your training, and besides, it's probably best if you're not in public looking like that."

"You're right Kaede. Don't worry Inu-Yasha I'll be right back. See you!" With that Kagome stood, turned and ran off to the well.


	2. Family Talks and Training

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 2: Family Talks and Training

"I'm home everyone!" Kagome yelled as she came in the door. "And I really need to talk to all of you."

Her mother walked out of the kitchen "Okay dear, just a moment . . . Kagome? What happened to you?"

"I'm getting that a lot recently Mom. I'll explain as soon as Sota and Grandpa get here."

Kagome sat down, then turned her head and sniffed the air. "They'll be here any minute."

Sota and Grandpa rushed in the front door.

"We're Home! Hey Kagome, What happened to your ears? You look really cool sis. Kind of like Inu-Yasha."

"WAH! My beloved granddaughter has been possessed! Don't worry Kagome; your Grandfather will save you!

"Hush you two, calm down. Now Kagome wants to talk to us about something, right dear?"

"Yeah, thanks mom. I didn't realize at first that this was what Midoriko meant by changing." Kagome blushed, and stared at the floor. "But she says there's a big battle coming up, and that I need to protect myself and the Shikon Jewel. So I think maybe it's for the best . . ."

"Oh, Kagome, don't worry! This spell will return you to your wonderful self." Her grandfather placed the spell strip on her face. "I didn't work! But that spell has been passed down for generations!"

"Grandfather, I have no youki. Purifying me won't change my shape." She looked at her staring brother "Yes, Sota?"

"Sis, you going to leave us? I don't want Mom to cry."

"Sota, I do have to leave for awhile, but I promise Inu-Yasha and I will come visit you. Kagome looked at her mom "Mom, I need to train in the past. When the jewel rejoined my body my full powers were awakened." She blushed. "Plus Kaede says I need to learn control of my new body."

"Alright, Kagome. You know we'll miss you." Her mom smiled. "What do you want me to tell your school?"

"Tell them I got accepted into a private academy out of country or something." She glared at her grandfather. "I'm sick of being asked about my 'rare, dangerous chronic illnesses."

* * *

Back in Feudal Japan, Kagome jumped from the well and dashed back to the village. Inu-Yasha met her outside Kaede's hut.

"Come on girl. If you want to learn to use your new body, you need to get in shape."

"I am in excellent shape, thank you very much, after years of chasing your stupid shards." Kagome turned her back and snorted

He snorted back "Hmmf! Maybe you are, for a human, especially in your current form. But for a demon, Keh, girl, you're a weakling."

"What did you call me!" Kagome jumped at him, claws grabbing into his gi. He tossed her off with nonchalant ease.

"Weakling dog bitch! I could do better than that as a child!" Inu-Yasha continued to taunt her. "You have claws for a reason, and it's not to paint them!"

"Why you . . . I'll get you for that!" Kagome glared as Inu-Yasha took off running. "Don't you run away from me!"

"You want to talk to me, huh girl? Well you've got to catch me first!"

"Argh!" Kagome took off, as fast as she could. She thought she had him when

"Hey, what's taking you? If I run any slower a human could catch me."

"Nothings 'Taking me' you jerk! I'll catch you soon." 'Of course, I'm starting to get really tired, but he doesn't need to know that.'

"Yeah right. You're running full out and I'm loping. It's a sure bet on who gets tired and drops behind."

"Alright, fine, I get your point." Kagome hung her head as she panted. "But can we stop now? I'm not used to running like this."

"Keh, your weaker than I thought. Fine, stop and catch your breath. Then we're going for a jog to build your stamina."

"Inu-Yasha, did it ever occur to you that insults are not the way to convince me of something?"

"Of course they are. And it takes less time than arguing with you." He smirked "Or would you prefer 'Lets go for a run Kagome. It will be excellent training.'" He looked at her "Oh, so you would, huh? To bad it won't happen."

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath. "Fine then. If we have to go on a run before I go back to the village, lets start all ready."

Inu-Yasha took off, running about the speed of an average human. "This is the speed for today's run. Keep up."

They took off running through the forest, stopping when they reached the end of the tree line.

"Um, Inu-Yasha, where are we going?" Kagome was completely lost.

"Back. I think six miles is a good distance for your first run." He smiled at the surprised look on her face. "We'll run back to the Goshinboku, then go talk to Kaede about the rest of your training."

* * *

Kagome sat quietly while Kaede discussed her training schedule.

"I suppose you should have some physical training in the morning, then some herb lore, work with your powers in the afternoon and go for a run before bed." Kaede turned "Sound good Inu-Yasha?"

"Keh! It'll do."

"If we're all agreed then, why don't we begin? Inu-Yasha, perhaps thee would like to talk to the monk for a time?"

"Why would I want to . . . Keh, I'm going alright?"

"Very well. Now, Kagome, the first step to controlling your new gifts is recognizing their form. It differs for each priestess."

"Then where do look?"

"Inside yourself. We will begin with some basic meditation."

"Um, okay."

"Kneel, and place your hands on your knees. Now close your eyes, and begin breathing to the rhythm I indicate." Kaede smiled. "You'll master it shortly. So, breathe in for the count of five-, then out for the count of five. 1-2-3-4-5, 1-2-3-4-5. 1-2-3-4-5, 1-2-3-4-5. Very good."

Half an hour later

"Okay, Kagome that will be enough for now. The cyclic breathing is becoming more natural to you, and tomorrow we can start the mental aspects. Why don't you go for a bath."

"Alright. Thanks Kaede." Kagome rose and headed for the door, then looked back. "Do you know where Sango is Kaede? I'd like to talk with her."

"She went for some fish. She should be back shortly."

"Okay! Bye!"

As Kagome dashed out the door, she ran strait into the returning Sango

"Kyaa! I'm so sorry Sango."

"It's okay Kagome. At least we caught the fish before they fell."

"Yeah, good point. I was just going for a bath. Care to join me?"

"Love to. Let just give these fish to Kaede and then we can go."

* * *

"Aaah," Kagome sighed as she sank into the hot spring. "The river is fine for some things, but after Inu-Yasha's 'training' I really needed a hot bath."

"I'll believe it. You two were running all over the place like a pair of maniacs. What was it for?"

"Stamina he claims. I just think he was enjoying taunting me." The hanyou girl growled, then jumped slightly at the sound. "Uh, did I do that?"

"Kagome! You just _growled_."

"Um, sorry. I didn't know I could do that." Kagome blushed, "I mean I guess it makes sense since my body is half demon but . . ."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. You just surprised me, that's all. Now lets finish before the lecher shows up."

"You mean Miroku? Good plan."

"Always."

* * *

Gradually, Kagome's days fell into a routine of sorts. As Kaede had suggested, she alternated between physical and mental training. By the end of each day she was exhausted, but it was exhilarating to find she would no longer be the weakest of the group.

And so the weeks and months passed . . .


	3. Plans and Preparations

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 3: Plans and Preparations

'Wow' Kagome thought, leaning back against the trunk of the tree in which she perched. 'I didn't realize how quickly time could pass. Hard to believe my six months of training are over already. And what Kaede told me this morning. That most miko train for _years _to reach my level. Unreal.'

"Hey Kagome!" A familiar voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sango! I can't believe I didn't notice you sooner"

"Sad sort of demon exterminator I'd be if I didn't know how to stay up wind" Sango grinned. "So want to go take a bath?"

"You know I do. Plus, there's some stuff I want to discuss with you."

"Hey, cool. Jump down and lets go"

Kagome leapt from the tree to the ground. As she headed for the hot springs she thought of something.

"Hey Sango where are the guys?"

"What? Oh, the guys. Out hunting for your attainment ceremony."

"Oh, yeah. It's kind of embarrassing the fuss everyone's making."

"Here we are." Sango set her bathing supplies on a convenient rock. "Priestesses of your level are very rare. One coming into full containment of her powers is a _huge_ thing. That they all know and love you just makes it more exciting."

"I guess," Kagome said as she slipped into the water. "But it also feels too much like they love me as Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Nonsense. If they didn't love you for who you are do you they think they would have let you stay after the change? They love you Kagome, and they trust you. You earn those things for who you are, not who you look like."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. There is also something else I'd like my best friend's advice on."

"What is it Kag? I'll help however I can."

"Thanks. Now that my training's done, there are some _tasks_ we need to complete. Or so Midoriko insists"

"Do you know what they are?"

"Vaguely. She says we should all hear about them at once. But how should I get everyone together? I don't want a panic."

"Just ask to talk to us after dinner tomorrow. No one will mind"

"You sure?"

"Kagome, on this mission, you're the boss. No matter what anyone says. Now lets finish. It's almost time for the ceremony."

"You're right. Thank you Sango.

* * *

Clad in a plain white kimono, Kagome followed Kaede to the river. She stepped into the icy water for the ritual purification. After she stepped from the water, she drew on the white gi (top) and red hakama (pants) of a priestess. She followed Kaede up the hill, to the forest shrine. There, as the village watched, she knelt to receive formal approval, and her weapons.

* * *

Sango watched with interest as Inu-Yasha and Kaede stepped from the forest to stand before Kagome.

Kaede started. "A priestesses' duties are to her people. With her power she shields them from harm.

Then Inu-Yasha continued. "A priestesses' duties are to her people. With her hands she fights for their freedom

Kaede again. "A priestesses' duties are to her people. With her knowledge she heals them of ills

"A priestesses' duties are to her people. In her wisdom she trains the children." Inu-Yasha finished.

"Higurashi Kagome, child of the sunset, your training is complete. Take these, the tools of your art." Kaede handed her a box containing assorted medicinal supplies

"Higurashi Kagome, your training is complete. Take these, to protect those you love." Inu-Yasha handed her a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a sheathed sword.

Kagome stood, tucking the sword through the slits in her hakama, placing the quiver on her back and tucking the unstrung bow inside. Carefully she turned to face the crowd. They split, allowing her to pass, then turned and followed her back to the village.

* * *

Later that evening, five friends could be found sitting under the gods tree in Inu-Yasha's Forest. They were a strange gathering, if only for the fact that humans and demons seldom associate so closely. But any observer able to overhear their conversation would have been even more confused.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku were discussing travel plans for their 'tasks,' while Shippo asked questions and played with Kirara.

"Without the numerous supplies usually provided from her home time by Lady Kagome, we shall have to put great thought into what we bring."

"Keh. Most places we need nothing. Why bother bringing what we don't need."

"Inu-Yasha, not all of us endure temperature extremes and foul weather as well as you do."

"Besides, who's the first one to complain if there's no dinner after we camp"

"That's not the point. I just don't see why we have to carry all this junk. Even the humans don't really need it."

"Half demon I may be Inu-Yasha, but I'm not terribly fond of being wet or cold either. And I definitely don't eat raw meat unless I have to."

"But Kagome . . ."

"Inu-Yasha, all we want is for each person to carry some basic necessities. Please Inu-Yasha?" Kagome applied the full force of her "Puppy dog eyes."

"Keh!" He stared at Kagome for a moment or two. "Oh, fine. Like what?"

"A blanket, flint, knife, some food, spare clothes, stuff like that."

"Why would I need that stuff? It's stupid."

"Just in case. Please, just bring it Inu-Yasha."

"Lady Kagome simply wishes to insure that all possibilities are covered."

"With that stuff?"

"We _humans_ would need it if the group got separated. And Kagome's bringing medical supplies." Sango's glare challenged him to say something.

"Kagome?" Shippo's little voice entered the conversation. "Do me and Kirara have to carry that stuff to?"

"No Shippo honey. You and Kirara don't have to bring anything."

"Oh! Okay!"

"Okay then, are we done?"

"I think so Sango."

"Then I vote we get some sleep."

* * *

Morning comes all to quickly sometimes, especially when one is halfway dreading the sun's appearance

The morning was spent bargaining and trading with the neighbors for supplies. Spell strips, herbal remedies and locks of silky white demon hair were popular methods of payment. Money was being reserved for the road.

They met at lunch to tally their spoils. Four woven blankets, two knives, five sets of flint "fire stones" and a length of oiled silk. In addition, Kagome had gotten a set of glass vials, and Sango had the ingredients for rice flour cakes.

"Not bad. Who found the silk?" Kagome gazed appreciatively at their spoils.

"Miroku. Surprisingly, he struck a fair bargain for it." Sango turned her head to the man in question. "Losing your touch, priest boy?"

"I merely did not want to deprive any of those who have so willingly sheltered us."

"Translation: he doesn't want them to know that he's a leech as well as a letch."

"Inu-Yasha do you truly think me incapable of an act of true generosity? I am amazed at your lack of faith in a humble man of the cloth."

"Keh. Miroku, you wouldn't know true generosity if it hit you in the face."

"Why . . ."

"Alright boys. Lunch is ready. Then we'll discuss what's to be done before dinner." Kagome turned her head. "Kaede, if we need it, could you possibly help with preparing some travel rations?"

"Thee need only to ask if my assistance is required."

"Great. Lets eat"

* * *

"All we need now is food, so I figure we can split into teams. Shippo can go with Miroku, and I'll go with Inu-Yasha."

"Lady Kagome, why may I not be accompanied by the beauteous Lady Sango?"

"Because you don't have a chaperone Miroku. Besides, Sango is cooking."

"Cooking?"

"We discussed it, and Sango knows the most about preparing travel rations. I thought you and Shippo could collect some edible fruits, tubers and mushrooms. You do know what is edible, don't you?"

"Yes Lady Kagome. Let's go Shippo."

"Sango, why kind of meat do you want for smoking and drying?"

"Rabbit or venison would be best I think. Three large rabbits or a small deer."

"Okay no problem." Kagome turned her head. "Ready to go Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah. Lets hunt."

* * *

Three hours later, the group sat behind Kaede's hut preparing their rations under Sango and Kaede's watchful eyes.

"Miroku, are you done slicing those tubers?"

"Yes, Sango!"

"Then put them over that fire over there. The one where the fruit is drying."

"Certainly Sango"

"Kaede! How are they doing with the venison?"

"Fair well Sango." Kaede's head turned "They're . . . Inu-Yasha! Be careful. Thee could be burned . . . almost done."

"I could use Kagome's help if you can spare her."

"Of course child. Kagome, go help Sango, we're almost done here."

"Alright Kaede. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem. I told thee that thee had only to ask."

"Kagome, if you could keep an eye on the oven, I need to help Miroku with the drying and roasting."

"No problem Sango. Are there any batches after this one?"

"Well, if you don't mind chopping the tubers to be baked?"

"Okay. How long do they go in?"

"Until they're crispy. Slice thin."

"Uh huh. I think Miroku needs you."

"What! Miroku! _**No**_, you need to . . ."

* * *

"Well, not to bad. Someone will need to watch the meat tonight while it finishes."

"Yawn. 'kay, Sango. And after supper Midoriko's gonna fill us in on the details of our 'tasks'."

"Lady Kagome, does it bother you being in contact with the Lady's soul?"

"No. I don't even notice her unless she speaks to me."

"Lets just eat so we can find out what that bitch wants from us."

"Inu-Yasha!"

"Ignore him Kagome. He's just annoyed that she dragged us into this."

"Damn right I'm annoyed." Inu-Yasha muttered.

"Thee will need thy strength. I suggest thee eat."


	4. Midoriko's Agenda

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 4: Midoriko's Agenda

Kagome looked nervously at the group around her. She smiled weakly, then began to talk.

"In order for all of us to know her plans, Midoriko and the jewel must exit my body. When we rejoin, the effects of the separation, and using of our powers to suppress the demon soul in the jewel, will leave us both weak. I must request however, that no one touch me until morning. By then my demon healing powers should restore my energy."

"Lady Kagome, what reasons do you have to ask this of us?"

"Kagome, you honestly want us to let you lie on the floor all night!" Inu-Yasha cocked his head, 'Somehow that didn't come out right.'

"Listen, when we reformed the jewel Midoriko was reawakened, and became aware of events on this plane. So was the demon she fights. To heal, my body uses a purified variant of youki, and with Midoriko also weak the demon may be able to tap into it. By morning my ki levels will be high enough to reseal the jewel, and he will no longer be a threat."

"And just what is some weak demonic spirit capable of any way?"

"Possession. But Lady Kagome, surely the powers of Lady Kaede and myself would resist the intrusion of such a spirit. There is no need to you to lie untouched."

"Miroku!"

"Sango, surely he is right. A simple ward of purification . . ."

"Would be a joke to him. Midoriko was immensely powerful, and it took her life to seal him."

"Sango is right. Midoriko was even stronger than I am, with a great deal of practice in neutralizing demons. Just stay away from me till morning, that's all. Now let's get this over with."

Kagome knelt, with her hand cupped before her. With the proper amount of ritual and a great deal of efficiency, she slipped into a meditative trance, then called the jewel from her body. Slowly, the pale orb of the purified jewel materialized between her hands.

The group stared in wonder, then started when Midoriko's voice entered their heads.

"_Well, you're all here I see. There are a few more people to collect, but not many, and that is what I must speak to you about. Once we have them, the real mission can begin."_

"And what, precisely, is the main mission?"

"_The end of the jewel, the final purification of the demon I have fought so long"_

"But wouldn't a pure wish do that. Kikyo seemed to think it would."

"_The jewel might dissolve, but the demon would still exist. When Naraku held the jewel his miasma strengthened its demonic spirit, and it is now only a matter of time before he escapes the bonds of the jewel once more. Now that the jewel's duality is expressed in Kagome she can contain it, but all it will take is a moment of weakness for that fragile balance to end."_

"Fine! How long will it take before we're done and Kagome is free of the both of you?"

"_I am not sure. But my . . . allies . . . on the spiritual planes say the final battle must take place in Kagome's home time."_

"How will we get there? The well accepts no one but Kagome and Inu-Yasha."

"_That has not yet been decided. But before we can reach that point there are a few allies we need to collect."_

"Who are they, and where are they to be found, Lady Midoriko?"

"_Their names are Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Hanashi. The lord may usually be found wandering his domain, and the lady lives in an isolated part of the northlands._

"Getting Lord Sesshomaru to cooperate with us could be difficult."

"_Yes, especially as we will also need the Lady Rin's assistance once she comes into power."_

"Rin?"

"_A young girl who travels with Lord Sesshomaru. He is very protective of her . . . after a fashion."_

"I see. And the Lady Hanashi?"

_"The exiled princess of the eastern lands."_

"No, I mean would she be easier to approach."

_"No. But if we can convince Sesshomaru he can convince her."_

" . . ."

"_They were close friends as pups, and when they meet as adults their mind-bond should return."_

"Keh! So that's who it was."

"Inu-Yasha? What are you talking about?"

_"I will explain, if I may, Inu-Yasha?"_

"Fine."

"_Mind-bonds occur between high level demons who are very close. They can also occur between mate pairs if one of the pair is a demon lord. A mind-bound pair is in constant empathic contact, and can communicate telepathically at will." _

"Meaning?"

"_If one member of the pair is in trouble, is happy, is injured, the other is aware. But also, mind bound pairs trust each other implicitly, because they know each other so well. That is the only thing that keeps the bond intact."_

"Of course, Sesshomaru trusts no one, so the bond may not remain open for long."

"_You do your brother a great injustice Inu-Yasha. He does trust, but not easily. The bond will reestablish on it's own, and while they may block it; I do not believe they will wish to dissolve it again. Hanashi will be good for him, allowing him to relax somewhat, and he will teach her to trust others._

_That is all that we need to discus for now, I believe. I will relay any further information through Kagome. Farewell."_

As they watched, the jewel began to fade out, until, with a flash of light, it disappeared completely. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow. I didn't realize it would take so long to explain." Then, pleadingly, "Could someone toss me a blanket?"

As soon as the requested article arrived, she wrapped herself in it and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning came far to soon, and Kagome woke with the bright sun in her eyes. Sitting up, she stretched and then rose to go search for the other members of her team.

Finding them eating she sat down. After receiving her bowl of food she began to speak.

"I think it's obvious that we first need to find Sesshomaru. From what Midoriko said there is no chance of speaking to the Lady Hanashi without him."

"Keh. Not like there is a great chance of speaking to Sesshomaru either."

"A chance is better than no chance. We'll see what happens when it happens."

Setting down her bowl, Kagome rose to her feet. "Alright then! Lets go!"

Smiling at her exuberance, the others rose and followed her into the house.


	5. The Western Lands

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 5: The Western Lands

"So, Inu-Yasha, how well do you know Sesshomaru's territory?" Kagome asked, while placing more food in her pack.

"It's the traditional territory of the great demon of the west. I was born there." he replied.

Sango looked up. "So fairly well, given demon memories?"

"I can get you to the palace, and from there I can track Sesshomaru. That good enough for you two?"

"Just asking, Inu-Yasha." Kagome soothed.

"Yeah, don't be all mean about it Inu-Yasha"

Miroku looked at him. "Shippo is quite correct in asking you to be more polite towards the ladies Inu-Yasha."

"Keh, like you would know monk."

"Enough. You four need to be on you way, so stop arguing and finish packing." Kaede calmed as she walked into the room.

Thank you Kaede, we do need to get going." Kagome stood and lifted her pack.

"My pleasure Kagome."

* * *

"Tomorrow we will enter Sesshomaru's territory. We will pass through, but we will not make trouble, and we will not attack any demons while on this land." Inuyasha stopped and set down his pack.

"Inu-Yasha? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked as she drew up beside him.

"Keh. Listen girl. This land is Sesshomaru's. He is a demon lord, and all creatures dwelling within his territory may claim his protection unless he revokes it. If we are attacked I will handle it. The rest of you are not to get involved."

"But . . ." Kagome looked at him.

"Quiet Kagome. The greater demons have their own codes of etiquette regarding territory and the demons and humans there in. Inu-Yasha may not show it, but like all high demon children he has been drilled in it since birth." Miroku said, also dropping his belongings and coming to join them.

"The monks right. Sesshomaru has the right to deny us passage at any time. I don't like it, but we need his help, and if we follow the rules he is more likely to hear us out, if for no other reason that curiosity."

"Alright, so what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"We need to be as inconspicuous as possible. Technically, as my brother has no heir I am prince, but throwing that around will upset my brother, so we go quiet."

"Which means?"

"We need to get you a proper kimono, or miko robes and a quiver and bracers, as you will still carry a bow. Miroku and Sango will have to be slightly submissive to the demons, and one of you will be the brats nurse."

"Ummmm." Sango looked nervous.

"Is that truly necessary Inu-Yasha?" Miroku questioned, coming to her defense.

"Look monk, we don't want to stand out, but no one should question us when we say we're heading to the castle. That means wardrobe changes, and what demons will see as proper behavior."

"And where will we find the necessary clothing?" Miroku asked.

"My mothers village is just over the border. We can obtain disguises there."

"Is it safe?"

"As long as you stay with me"

"Ok. So the idea behind all this is?" Kagome asked, looking irritated.

"Sesshomaru thinks of you as my entourage. If we plan this right, so will everyone else. It is considered odd for a prince to associate with humans but, I'm half demon, everyone knows I'm eccentric and half mad." Inu-Yasha scowled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"So, we'll be the eccentric demon prince and entourage traveling to see your brother?" Kagome asked.

"That was the idea. Keh, stupid girl."

Kagome glared furiously, eyes flashing. "SIT!"

"Owwww. Cool your temper girl, and for the sake of our cover, please don't do that while we're in Sesshomaru's territory." Inu-Yasha continued, muttering under his breath as he dragged himself off the ground.

* * *

"Hello and . . . Inu-Yasha! Prince, it's been so long. How have you been? You just disappeared for half a century . . .." The balding older demon ran up to them, chattering excitedly.

"It's a long story Hishii, and one not to be told here." Inu-Yasha said. "For now, I require clothing for the lady Kagome."

"Ah, yes, her garments are most strange. What does she require?" Hishii walked back into his shop, spreading a scroll on the counter.

"One yukata, a basic travel kimono, and a miko's robes."

Hishii's brush raced down the page. "Any thing else?"

"I will require a set of formal robes."

The brush continued with a fourth line. "What do you have in payment?"

"50 Wolf teeth, 2 firefox tails, 8 coin."

Hishii nodded. "Acceptable. Your clothing will be ready tomorrow."

"Excellent." Inu-Yasha turned to leave. "Is my mother's residence still empty?"

"Yes. You will stay there?"

"Yes. Keh, come on idiots let's go."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome sounded mad

"Kagome, must you shriek like that?"

"Sorry." She blushed "It hurt my ears too."

"Serves you right. Now let's go, we need to stop by the tannery, and I want to check the place for leaks before the rain starts."

"Alright"

* * *

"So?" The shopkeeper hissed, draping himself over the counter.

"Looks good enough." Inu-Yasha straightened. "I need an archery bracer for the lady Kagome, and a pair of court slippers."

"Payment?"

"2 coin"

"Fair," The snake like demon undulated to the floor. "They will be ready in 2 days time."

"Acceptable. Send notice to the old Himiko residence." Inu-Yasha turned. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Miroku stared at the small, elegant manor. "This was your home Inu-Yasha?"

"It's the closest thing I've got." He opened the front door. "Someone kept it up. Come in."

Shippo looked around. "Wow Inu-Yasha. It's bigger than the places Miroku finds for us."

"Shippo, enough. I don't think it's something Inu-Yasha wants to talk about." Kagome chastised. "How would you feel if we all came into your parent's old den and started commenting?"

Shippo looked at the floor. "Sorry Kagome." He turned to face Inu-Yasha "Sorry Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha looked offended. "Keh, it's nothing brat. Kagome's just to sensitive for her own good. Come on, I'll show everyone where they can sleep."

Sango smiled "Thank you Inu-Yasha. How long do you think we will be here?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 days at the most. As soon as I have everything settled we need to get going." Inu-Yasha replied as he began to walk down the hall. "You and Kagome can have this room," he pointed to a door on the left. "Miroku, Shippo and I will be 2 doors down on the right. Bathing room is right across the hall, hang the sign beside the door when someone's in there."

"Thank you Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, "Do you want me to make something to eat for tonight?"

"Sure," he snorted. "I'll show you to the cooking area as soon as I show the others to their room."

"Okay, I'll stay here then."

"Fine," Inu-Yasha turned "Miroku, Shippo this way please."

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Yes Miroku"

"I truly do feel as if I am intruding on your privacy. Perhaps you would prefer the lady Kagome share your room and I stay with . . . Ow"

"Shut up pervert. And be glad I don't tell Sango and let her deal with you." Inu-Yasha smirked slightly, "And here we are, the room in which we will stay so that I can keep an eye on you."

Miroku tried to look offended. "Inu-Yasha are you suggesting that I would be anything but a proper man of the cloth with regards to the purity of our traveling companions?"

"No priest, I'm saying I don't trust you within 30 yards of any female of reasonable human appearance. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to show Kagome to the kitchens. Shippo, keep an eye on him." With that Inu-Yasha walked out of the room and back down the hall.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called, standing outside the door to the girls' room.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's head appeared at the door. "I'll be out in a minute and you can show me where the kitchens are."

"Keh. Alright girl, I'll be here." Inu-Yasha settled in to wait, standing loosely relaxed opposite the door.

"Thanks Inu-Yasha," her voice replied a few minutes later as she stepped out of the room carrying her pack. "Which way to the kitchens?"

"This way." He said, setting off down the hallway, towards the courtyard in the center of the house.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as they crossed through the slightly overgrown courtyard. "Where are we going?"

"The kitchens are in the back of the house, by the rooms for the live in servants."

"Oh, ok," Kagome went silent once again.

"Here," Inu-Yasha opened a door at the back of the courtyard. "This is the entrance. There used to be an herb garden here for the cooks."

"Umhm. Is there any wood for the fire? I figured we could stew up some of the dried provisions, but I need to boil water for that."

"I'll bring you some." Inu-Yasha turned to leave, "After dinner we'll finalize our plans before sleeping."

"Ok."

* * *

"This is very good Kagome!" Shippo bounced in his seat.

"Thank you Shippo. Does anyone else want more?"

"No Kagome," echoed from 4 mouths

"Well then, perhaps it is best if we begin to discuss our plans for the coming days." Miroku stated as Sango begin collecting dishes.

"Keh. Whenever your ready" Inu-Yasha's impatience with the matter was evident.

"Alright then, as soon as Sango returns" Kagome stated.

"Fine."

Sango walked back into to room "So, what's the plan?"

"We already discussed that you will be traveling as my entourage," Inu-Yasha said. "There are still some small details to work out. It will take 5 to 7 days to reach to reach the palace from here, and we will probably stop at other towns along the way to supervise the state of the lands as will be expected of me."

"That makes sense" Kagome frowned, "But it's pretty straightforward, so what else needs to be discussed?"

"Mostly, what will be expected of the four of you. Most of it is the same as manners among humans, and we can say Kagome is human raised, though you should still defer to her. As my entourage you obey no one but me, but you should act shy, or submissive if approached by outside demons, and tell them to speak to me. If someone questions your right to bear weapons say we have been on Vengeance, no one will question you further. Mostly just try to stay close to Kagome or I, and keep Shippo out of trouble."

"Are you sure this is necessary Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned. "I doesn't seem right to make the others obey."

"Kagome, humans in the Western Lands are to be treated well by my father's order, but not everyone holds the law in high respect. As my entourage Sango and Miroku need obey no one but me, and in my presence no one can harm them. It is the best protection I can offer."

"It is all right lady Kagome." Miroku cut in, "We understand the necessity and will do as you suggest Inu-Yasha."

"Thank you Miroku. And . . ." Inu-Yasha ducked his head. "Perhaps, while we were here it would be best you address me as lord Inu-Yasha. It is a title for which I have no fondness, but formalities must be observed."

Sango scowled. "I understand. But once we're out of here, I'm going to have Kagome sit you so hard you break something."

"Keh"


	6. Trials Along the Way

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 6: Trials Along the Way

The next day they rose at dawn, Inu-Yasha went to begin his tour of the village. Walking through the town he spoke with the villagers, examined their stalls and homes, and finally, went to speak to the demon headman of this particular village.

"I am please with the status of your town, Hashi."

"Thank you my prince," the demon bowed his head humbly.

"Thank you for your hospitality towards me, it will be remembered." Inu-Yasha nodded gravely, trying not to give in to the impulse to snicker like fool.

"Thank you my prince," the demon once more bowed his head.

"I will be leaving on the 'morrow, but I must request that you keep my presence hear quiet."

"Of course, my prince."

* * *

"Kagome? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? I'm back."

Shippo came dashing down the hall, followed at a more sedate pace by the rest of the group.

"Inu-Yasha! This place is so cool! What are we doing next?"

"Keh, Calm down pup. Next we are going to go pick up the clothes for Kagome and me, and then I need to write up a report, because Sesshomaru will want to see that, even if he doesn't want to see me. Tomorrow we will pick up the rest of the stuff I ordered, and then we will continue on our way."

"Okay! Let's go!" Shippo was practically jumping in place from excitement.

Inu-Yasha snorted, "One second pup, you may be ready to go, but are you sure everyone else is?"

"We are indeed ready Inu-Yasha," Miroku spoke.

"Hn, Okay then. Kagome, walk to my left and slightly behind. Sango Miroku, line up behind Kagome, and one of you keep a hand on the pup." Inu-Yasha turned and headed for the door.

One by one the rest of the group fell into line behind him, with Shippo hanging on Sango's shoulder.

Once out of their house, Inu-Yasha lead the group back into the market place, and to the shop of the clothier to whom he had spoken the day before. Once inside, the same older demon from the day before ran out to speak to them.

"Lord Inu-Yasha!" he called, "Just in time! The clothing you requested has been finished."

"Prompt as always Hishii," Inu-Yasha said, "May I examine the clothes?"

"Of course, of course, my Lord," Hishii exclaimed, pulling several paper wrapped parcels from the shelves behind him. "Here, you see. One set of formal court robes, in red, with the mark of your Lord Father's house on the outermost layer. And for the Lady, a gi and hakama in the red and white of a priestess, one yukata, in the finest of cottons with embroidery appropriate to her station, and a full set of travel kimono, from the bottommost hakama to the outermost furisode. I hope it pleases you."

Inu-Yasha looked at the robes. His robes were, as stated red, with the mon in a rich black.

Kagome's yukata was done in the palest of yellows, with a delicate embroidery of bamboo, and the travel robes were done in shades of red, going from a white with pink embroidery top and white hakama, and getting successively darker until the outermost layer was a rich, true red.

"Thank you Hishii, I am most pleased. Re-wrap them please." Inu-Yasha pulled the two small pouches and the delicate fox tails from his sleeve. Laying the tails on the counter, he counted out fifty wolf teeth from one pouch, then reached into the other and pulled out 8 silver coins. Pushing them across the counter, he gestured behind him.

"Miroku, take the packages."

Miroku bowed slightly and walked up to take the packages from the shopkeeper. Then he turned and followed Sango out the door.

* * *

Once the group arrived at Inu-Yasha's mother's residence, Inu-Yasha took the packages from Miroku. Sorting through them, he pulled out the Miko's gi and hakama, and handed them to Kagome.

"Girl, go change. Hishii was very thorough, while the yukata is cotton and the travel robes are true silk, this set is made of demon fur, not as strong as my fire rat, but better armor than any human cloth."

Kagome nodded, took the package and walked into the other room. Sango followed behind her, ready to assist if need be.

Once Kagome and Sango had left, Inu-Yasha headed back towards what had been, in his mother's day, a storage room, hoping to find a few true packs for their belongings, as opposed to the oiled silk bundles they had been using. Once there, he was delighted to discover that nothing had been obviously moved. Walking towards a large trunk in the back left corner, he opened it and pulled out two large travel packs, two smaller packs, and five water skins. Taking his finds out into the main room with him, he found that Kagome and Sango were also done. Checking out the fit of the robe, he nodded, "Keh, excellent. It doesn't bind or constrict when you move?"

Kagome smiled, "No."

"Okay. You still need tori, and zori, but we can get those pre-made. We'll pick them up tomorrow, when we get the slippers for my formal robes and your bracer."

"Okay."

"I found some real packs for us, and some water skins. While normally I'd say Kagome and I take the larger ones, in our current situation they'll have to go with Miroku and Sango. Kagome and I will each carry a water skin, flint and tinder, and a small portion of food, Sango and Miroku will carry the rest of our clothes, flint and tinder, a water skin and the greater portion of whatever food we bring with us. Do we need more food?"

"We could use more rice, the village didn't have much to spare."

"Miroku and I will go pick some up. The three of you, pack the bags with whatever you have, and whatever is good in kitchen stores. The kitchen should have been restocked recently, this house is supposed to be kept ready for whoever has need."

"Understood."

"Keh, whatever."

* * *

When Inu-Yasha and Miroku came back with the rice and rice flour they had gathered, they found the girls talking as they finished loading the food they had selected into the packs, arguing good naturedly over how best to weight them. Inu-Yasha cleared his throat, causing Kagome to look up.

"You're back, and just when we were ready for the rice too." Kagome stood and walked over to them.

"Keh, it's not like it was that hard a task. So, here you go," He motioned to Miroku to hand over the rice.

"Thank you Inu-Yasha," Sango said.

"Whatever. Just finish packing and we'll all go to sleep. I want to be off by noon tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning they once again rose early, dressing quickly for the day and eating a quick breakfast of rice gruel. By the time the sun rose above the trees they were shouldering their packs and heading into the market place. Stopping first at the leather workers, they collected Inu-Yasha's slippers and Kagome's bracer, and then continued onto a store that sold woven tori for Kagome, then on to the carpenters for the wooden zori for dress. By the time they were finished the sun was near cresting, and Inu-Yasha was eager to be on the road.

So quietly and quickly they headed out of town, towards the next stop on their journey.

* * *

After two hours on the road, once Inu-Yasha was convinced they were sufficiently distant from any towns, they stopped for lunch. They ate quickly, then as they continued down the road Inu-Yasha explained the plan.

"We will travel through the night tonight, then we should reach the next town when the sun is just over the trees tomorrow. During that day I will conduct my inspection, and we will leave the next morning, travel for two more days, stop at one last town and then we should be at the palace. Once there we will have to speak to Sesshomaru, who will hopefully be in a tolerant mood."

"Tolerant?"

"Good is too much to hope for."


	7. The Western Lord

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 7: The Lord of the West

As Inu-Yasha had predicted, they travelled first for a day and a night before coming to the next town on their path. It was the early hours of dawn when they arrived, but still the demon headman greeted them at the gate and saw them to a suite of rooms within his own home. Once there, Inu-Yasha turned to them.

"Keh, I shouldn't need to say this, but same rules as the last town, kay? I need to make an inspection, no need to make Sesshomaru madder by 'Neglecting my duties'. We'll be here for the rest of today, leave tomorrow early. If you need something, talk to a servant, if you choose to go into town take Kagome or Shippo with you. See you this evening" Inu-Yasha was surprisingly verbose, particularly given his terse tone.

Kagome smiled pacifistically "We'll stay out of trouble. I know this is hard enough on you, we will try not to make it harder." Her understanding did not improve Inu-Yasha's temper.

"Keh, I don't need your sympathy." A snort and he walked out of the room to begin his inspection.

Once Inu-Yasha had left, the remaining adults looked at each other. With a series of gestures Sango had taught the whole team for communicating in potentially hostile territory, they indicated the need to work and sleep in shifts over the course of the day. They were all tired, having been driven to march through the night by Inu-Yasha's stubborn temper, but none of them were comfortable sleeping unguarded in a house occupied by unknown demons. With a sideways nod and a flick of her hand, Kagome indicated that she would take first shift, a logical shift as she, with her half-demon physiology was currently the most awake of the three. Nodding their assent, Sango and Miroku walked over to the bare pallets that had been laid out for them (not as nice as Inu-Yasha and Kagome's fluffy futons, but a vast improvement over a bedroll laid on the ground), and quickly fell asleep.

Once Sango and Miroku were asleep, Kagome began the slightly more complicated task of putting Shippo to sleep. By this point he was overtired, despite having napped in Sango's arms for a good portion of the trip, and horribly cranky. With a sigh, Kagome called the young kit to her, "Shippo."

"'Gome?" He yawned.

"Come on Shippo, time to sleep," She coaxed.

"Not tired," He insisted.

"Look Shippo, even Sango and Miroku are sleeping. We walked all night; it is okay to sleep now. Besides, you want to get some sleep now, while there is a bed, because after this town it will be several days before you have a bed again." With a sigh, she added "If you're good you can even sleep in my lap."

Yawning fiercely now, Shippo stumbled over to her and curled up in her lap, "Just because you asked Kagome. I'm a big demon now; I could stay up all day like you or Inu-Yasha."

Kagome laughed, stroking his back and tail as he fell asleep, "Of course you are Shippo, of course you are."

With the other inhabitants of the small room asleep, Kagome began a memory game to keep herself awake. The basic game was one she had learned during her training under Kaede, an exercise designed to help young miko remember the uses of various healing herbs. Later she had learned other variations, to help remember the meridian points on the body for more complex healings, and even one to identify the various classes of demons, though the last was rather redundant with the vast increase in scent detection available to her thanks to her now half-demon body. Now she ran through all the variations she knew, and a few similar ones she had learned from Inu-Yasha, that he had learned in childhood to identify the scents and other trail markers of various woodland creatures. In addition to refreshing her memory, these games served another purpose, segueing neatly into the more complex chants designed to channel and focus spiritual energy. Such chants were used primarily in battle, when there was no time to prepare the proper ofuda. As with the knowledge spiritually infused arrows and other such tools of her trade, these chants were passed down from teacher to apprentice, a chain of knowledge that she too would one day pass on.

* * *

Hours later, the sun came to its height and Kagome stood, carefully setting Shippo down on her futon and walked over to wake Sango. By mutual agreement, Miroku stood last watch, when they would be rested enough to keep an eye on him.

"Sango, Sango," Kagome reached out and gently touched Sango's shoulder.

With the speed befitting her training, Sango came instantly alert, but stayed relaxed, recognizing Kagome's voice, "Kagome. Change of the guard?"

"Yeah. It is around noon now, I requested some lunch, and I left some for you on the table. Shippo is asleep now; hopefully he'll sleep till nightfall. Wake me when Inu-Yasha comes back, please."

"Of course, Kagome. I'll see you in a bit. Sleep well."

Once she had seen her friend off to sleep, Sango began her own watch keeping routine. Sitting in the middle of the room, she spread her weapons around her, and began carefully inspecting each one, performing maintenance on those that needed it. At the same time, Hiraikotsu rested always near at hand, and her senses, honed from a lifetime of demon slaying, tracked her companions even breathing, and the footsteps of the household as the traveled on their way. Once her weapons had been attended too, she rose and walked to the small table centered between Kagome and Inu-Yasha's futons. Kneeling with the ease of long practice, she looked over the food Kagome had left for her. Selecting a bowl of rice and several pieces of smoked fish, Sango quickly ate her fill, leaving enough for the monk or Inu-Yasha, should they be hungry before dinner was served. Once that was done, she gathered her weaponry and restored it to its proper places on her person, before taking a seat beside Kagome's futon to wait until the next changing of the guard.

* * *

Shortly after night had fallen, Inu-Yasha returned to the room, accompanied by a young servant bearing food. When he entered, Sango looked up, and as per her supposed role with the group, nodded her respect. Inu-Yasha smirked, even as he directed to boy to leave the food on the table.

Once the boy walked out of hearing range, he turned back to her, "Keh, if I hear another milord, I am going to skewer someone. With Tetsusaiga."

Sango smiled, "Inu-Yasha. Good to have you back."

He nodded, "Wake the others. You've been standing guard?"

"Kagome and I have, yes."

"Hmm, good. Don't bother tonight, they wouldn't dare anything with me here, and I want to leave at dawn. If we push it we should be at the palace in four days, the other town between here and there will just be a short stop, it is close enough to be under fairly tight control still."

Sango nodded absently as she walked around the room, waking the other members of their party. Once everyone was roused and seated at the table, Inu-Yasha explained the rest of their trip to them.

"Kay, this is how it is going to go. We leave at dawn for the next town on our way through Sesshomaru's territory. We should reach there at nightfall on the second day, you can sleep while I take care of the inspection there, should only take a couple of hours, they are under much tighter supervision there. At dawn on the third day we leave for the castle, should reach it midday on the fourth day if we get an early start. Once we get there . . . pretty much playing by ear, Sesshomaru's never exactly happy to see me, but it is seldom as bad as our encounter's during the beginning of our journey were."

"So we at least probably won't be killed on sight. Great." Kagome hated to sound so pessimistic, but their encounters with Sesshomaru, while sometimes non violent, were seldom pleasant.

Seeing that the other's were finished eating, Inu-Yasha placed his empty rice bowl back on the table. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when it is time to leave."

* * *

As Inu-Yasha had predicted, their journeys over the next several days were, while not exactly pleasant given his tendency to wake them at dawn and keep them on the road till after sunset, at least uneventful. At dawn on the fourth day, he pointed to a spot on the horizon and spoke, "There it is. Sesshomaru's palace, such as it is. We should reach it midday, or a little after. Hopefully he is in, otherwise I am going to be pissed."

The other members of the group snorted, and shook their collective heads, before following him along what was quickly developing into a reasonably well maintained road.

* * *

Thanks to the quality of the road, they actually reached the palace shortly before midday. Slightly unsure as to what would happen, Kagome and the other members of the group hung back, staying several paces behind Inu-Yasha as he approached the grand doors to the home of his ancestors. Showing none of the nervousness he felt given the bad blood that had arisen between him and Sesshomaru since he had last walked these halls despite their even more recent reconciliation, he reached out and placed his hand against the keystone for the wards.

Immediately, he felt himself washed in the power and strength of his ancestors, as they recognized him as one of their own. He knew that this act also rang a serious of bells in the quarters of the chief seneschal, alerting the staff that one of their master's had arrive home.

Behind him, the rest of the group watched as seemingly without cause, the great doors of the palace slid aside. Into the gap stepped a tall, stately demon, red hair silvered with age, brilliant gold eyes sharp, "Lord Inu-Yasha. Welcome home."

Eyes still narrowed, Inu-Yasha inclined his head, "Greetings, Kitsu. Is my brother in residence?"

Kitsu looked at him nervously, "He is my lord. Is there some specific reason you need to see him?"

"A matter concerning the fate of a certain jewel that led to our last several encounters, I promise not to attack him Kitsu."

Kitsu smiled at that, "Come in my lord and your entourage as well. Sakura and Mai will lead you to your suite, and I will inform your brother you wish to speak with him."

"Thank you Kitsu."

As Kitsu stepped aside, two more demons, young looking females with those same golden eyes, one with hair the color of white gold, the other with hair as black as ebony stepped forward. The black haired one spoke, "Milord, your brother instructed that were you to come to him of your own accord you and your entourage were to be placed in the heir's suite. Is this acceptable?"

Inu-Yasha started, "The bast-I mean, my brother actually said that?"

"Indeed he did, milord."

"Very well then, lead on."

When they arrived at their destination, Kagome looked around in awe. The rooms, while impersonal in the fact that they had no personal articles in them, were still obviously prepared for their group. Sango and Miroku were placed in a pair of chambers that Inu-Yasha said were originally designed for the bodyguards and personal servants of the heir (in demon society, it was expected that those selected for such a duty would serve both roles), but in Sango's chamber were a number of racks designed to hold the equipment of a demon _slayer_, including a rack designed to hold a Hiraikotsu. And in Miroku's chamber sat a small altar, virtually identical to the one Kagome knew he kept beside his bed at Kaede's village, as well as supplies for making ofuda and the other spiritual charms of a monk's craft. Her own quarters (Inu-Yasha had blushed when she asked their original purpose, Sango had been forced to explain that they were intended for the heir's mate), included a rack for a bow and quiver, as well as a simple stand for a sword, and a chest containing the herbs, bandages and needles of her craft.

They were given just enough time to settle in, before the pair from earlier 'Sakura and Mai', Kagome thought, arrived to escort them to the bathhouse. "Lord Sesshomaru," one of them commented, "Says he will see you after you have had time to bathe and change." The other one spoke then, "Do you have other clothes? We can clean the ones you are wearing, but for the immediate future I'm sure we could find something for you."

Walking into the bathhouse, Inu-Yasha said, "Lady Kagome and I are fine. Sango, Miroku, do you need something?"

Miroku replied in the negative, Sango allowed as she could use a change of clothes if possible. Sakura and Mai, nodded quickly, one of them leaving to make arrangements, while the other remained long enough to show them where the towels and spare yukata were kept.

It took perhaps three-quarters of an hour before they were back at their quarters. Once there, they found that someone had apparently gone through their bags, as Inu-Yasha's formal outfit and Kagome's travel gear were laid out, along with Miroku's spare robes and a fresh yukata for yukata for Sango. Sakura and Mai were also waiting for them, Sakura (apparently, the platinum blonde), taking charge of getting Inu-Yasha properly attired, while Mai took care of Kagome. Sango was heard to comment, "Glad I don't have to be court formal."

Within the hour, they found themselves led before the doors to Sesshomaru's personal office. It seemed an eternity after they arrived when his cultured voice called for them to come in. Walking through the door, they knelt gently on the cushions before his desk before looking up.

Amused golden eyes met their gaze. Silver hair falling neatly behind him, perfectly poised, looking as impressive here arrayed in court robes as he ever had in armor when they met him on a battlefield. And as if for the first time, they beheld the man they had seen so many times on the quest for the jewel.

They beheld the Western Lord.


	8. Gathering of the Ten

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 8: Gathering of the Ten

Sesshomaru rose from behind his desk, face perfectly even, though he knew his amusement was showing in his eyes. This expression, for these people, he would allow; for if he could not show even this slight feeling before the pack of his brother and second, to whom could he show it? Looking now at them as they knelt before his desk, he admitted to himself that he was _pleased _that his brother would come to him, not matter the cause. For that reason, if no other he would allow them to present their case. As he understood it, it concerned that abominable jewel which they had spent far too long piecing together in recent history. After several portentous seconds, he decided to relieve their agony.

"Speak."

Inu-Yasha amused himself with images of childhood pranks pulled on Sesshomaru as he waited for the elder demon to give them permission to speak. He knew the wait was simply to raise the tension, so that they would be more likely to slip if their words were false. Sesshomaru was a master at reading people, but he saw no reason to make the process any harder than necessary. As the sound of his brother's voice passed his ears, he returned to the present. A swift gesture at his side warned the others to be quiet.

"Elder brother, as I indicated to the servants upon our arrival, something has occurred which has delayed the proper disposition of the jewel."

"So they said, and yet I see that one of your number has been given a form not her own; surely this is a result of the Shikon, yes?"

"Yes and no, yes it is a result of the Shikon jewel but not through any wish of ours. The stupid jewel decided at the last minute to have a mind of its own. It's returned to its original position in Kagome's body, but because the balance of youki to reiki was so skewed it changed her body in an attempt to balance itself. Now it's got a plan of its own, which . . . well may as well hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Kagome?"

Sesshomaru watched, amused as the half-demon priestess (and surely that was a contradiction in terms), settled into a relaxed pose, cupping her hands before her breast and beginning a breathing pattern he recognized as a guide for deep meditation. She was quite good, it seemed, within minutes her body was relaxing while maintain the tension needed to sit up. As he watched a brilliant glow began to form within her hands, quickly solidifying into a shape that was all too familiar, that of the Shikon Jewel.

"_Ah, so you have finally made your way to Lord Sesshomaru, have you? Well done guardian child. I presume you have brought me forth that I might explain, as I have done for thee._

_Hear my words truly, O Lord of the West. In the time of my Shikon no Miko, a time far in the future, an evil awaits, brought to life by the imbalance of the jewel in these times, in check by the duality of my Miko's soul. In her time therefore, we must confront it, traveling through the portal which brought my Miko to us. Ten must be gathered to fight this evil, trained and gathered as a pack to confront that which lies across centuries. These ten do I seek:_

_**Son of the west, of mortal and of demon blood, stand north full of pride.**_

_** Child of the future, ever trapped between two worlds, stand south and bridge.**_

_** Eldest of the west, pure and strong, stand west to guard.**_

_** Strongest daughter of the dogs who sing the night, stand east and bring dawn.**_

_** Son who has held the void, stand south and west to bind the twain**_

_**Daughter who hunts demons, stand east and north to balance bring.**_

_** Son of demons slayers of yore, west and north stand strong and firm**_

_**Daughter of the western lord east and south the blood sings true.**_

_**Fox born, the skies are yours, may your fire ever burn.**_

_**Neko child, my faithful companion, hold the center fiercest child of earth below.**_

_ So that you may know their names, I give them now to thee:_

_**Inu-Yasha**_

_** Kagome**_

_** Sesshomaru**_

_** Hanashi**_

_** Miroku**_

_** Sango**_

_** Kohaku**_

_** Rin**_

_** Kirara**_

_** Shippo**_

_Stand strong, children of my soul. Gather your last three, and be ready for when the time comes I shall call for thee again."_

Sesshomaru stood, he face carefully blank and the light faded and the jewel disappeared. As his brother's priestess's breath returned to a more normal state, he continued to stare, impassive. Finally, he spoke,

"And thus, you have come to me, hoping I know the location of the others you seek, for I have ties to all of them."

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yes, elder brother."

"Under normal conditions I would not be much obliged to help you, but one of those you seek, the Lady Hanashi, came to me scarcely three days ago bearing a vision."

"A vision, elder brother?"

"Indeed. She foresaw that you would be coming. She said that I should aid you, for the sake of this world, and the survival of demon kind. She said she has foreseen a future in which I did not aid you, and demons were hunted by men bearing black powder, and strange weapons that shot fire, and others that destroyed whole clan holds in minutes. So for her sake I will join you, to prevent this future that she so fears."

"And the others?"

"Rin is here, as is Kohaku, I have been tending them and seeing that they are properly raised and trained. Lady Hanashi, as I have said knew of your arrival before you came. She waits on us in my mother's garden."

* * *

Inu-Yasha and his entourage followed behind Sesshomaru, as he lead them through the halls of the palace and out into the garden in the courtyard closest the family quarters. There they saw, sitting at the far end of the garden beneath a cherry tree, a beautiful demoness. As Sesshomaru lead them closer through the twisted paths of the garden, she rose. When they got arrived they found an elegant figure, easily as tall as Sesshomaru and slender as a willow withe. Her hair was jet black, seeming to absorb the sun. She was clad, as Kagome was in the sort of robes a noble woman among humans would use to travel, with inner robes of scarlet gradually darkening to an outermost kimono of red so dark as to be nearly black, embroidered in black thread.

As they stepped up to her, the demons in the group heard Miroku ask Sango, "What is with all the black?"

Well aware of the sharpness of his hearing all heads turned to Sesshomaru, who had stepped forward to take Hanashi's hand and lead her towards them. Before he could take offense however, Hanashi laughed.

"It is okay young priest, I doubt many have seen one such as I. I am of the Night's Song pack. We are the only dogs with pure black fur, when a pure black child is born to another pack a mother of our pack will take it as her own. This is because for some reason unknown to us, pure black dog demons are always, always witches or priestess. Every, single, one of us. We wear black to honor the pack which has taken us in and trained us."

Sango spoke, "But, Kagome is a priestess and half dog-demon, and she has white on her."

Hanashi nodded, "I suspect it is because the only dog-demon available to take as a template was Inu-Yasha of Burning Dawn pack. It would have had to be a dog-demon, only they even have the potential to be priestess. But because it is Inu-Yasha who was used for the template, she has no access to her youki. She makes up for it with reiki, but where she truly of Night's Song she would use both youki and reiki as easily as breathing."

Inu-Yasha and his pack nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru however, looked contemplative.

"Hanashi,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"I know that your pack sometimes adopts those such as Kagome, half-demons whose youki is blocked. I have even heard that you have ways of . . . unblocking that youki. Is such a thing possible? It would greatly enhance our chances in the battle ahead."

"Yes, such a thing is possible. I cannot however, do it on Kagome as she is now. Right now, the fact that she has no youki allows her to control the jewel. Were I to unblock it the jewel might lose the fragile balance to which it is clinging. When the time is right I might in fact unblock Kagome's youki. The time is not now."

Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance, "Very well then. I must go retrieve Rin and Kohaku from the tutors. Will you watch over my guests?"

"Of course, beloved."

Sesshomaru accepted the endearment without comment. It made Inu-Yasha wonder if the pair's publicly strained relationship was in fact, a ruse.

Knowing it would annoy him, and not particularly caring, Hanashi spoke, "Inu-Yasha, you wonder if the relationship between you brother and I is as it appears."

"Keh," He shook his head distractedly.

"He and I are mind-bound, you knew we were close friends as children before my hair faded to black and I was exiled."

His ears perked, though he resolutely looked the other way.

"I could no more be away from him than from my own left arm. We have kept in contact through everything, even when distance faded our bond to a mere ember. He cannot be seen to support me in public while I am still estranged from my family, but my reputation is growing. Soon even that will not be a hindrance."

Inu-Yasha was listening intently by now, ears tuned to every word.

"And though he may not admit it, to me you are as you have always been. A beloved younger brother."

"Elder sister?" His voice was nearly an entreating whine, his ears pressed hard forward.

"Yes, little brother. Sesshomaru's comments earlier have also reminded me. Once he returns I have a gift for you, something I should long ago have done, no matter how Sesshomaru will feel about it."

Inu-Yasha turned away, trying not to seem eager. But the demons in the group could smell the tears that clouded his eyes.


	9. Gifts of the Night's Song

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 9: Gifts of the Night's Song

"_Elder sister?" His voice was nearly an entreating whine, his ears pressed hard forward._

"_Yes, little brother. Sesshomaru's comments earlier have also reminded me. Once he returns I have a gift for you, something I should long ago have done, no matter how Sesshomaru will feel about it."_

_Inu-Yasha turned away, trying not to seem eager. But the demons in the group could smell the tears that clouded his eyes._

_

* * *

_

When Sesshomaru returned to the gardens with Rin and Kohaku in tow, he smelt faintly the scent of his brother's tears. Perturbed, he reached out to the one mind that was ever open to him, the one that would know what had conspired and found it closed. Alarmed, he gestured for Rin and Kohaku to stay behind him.

"Beloved, what is going on here?"

Hanashi looked him in the eye, calm and serene, "Sesshomaru, come here."

"Kohaku, take Rin and stay by your sister," He commanded, before stepping forward to stand before Hanashi. He watched, unafraid as she reached out a hand and touched his forehead. Suddenly her mind was open to him once more, and he saw the shape of her plan. Nodding his acceptance, he closed his eyes.

Softly, strangely, he felt her draw youki from him and shape it, mold it. Then with that hand full of molded youki, she reached out and touched his brother. Feeling him watching, she opened her mind further, allowing him to see through her eyes. And he saw.

Glimmering, glistening with power a web of spells spread over his brother. The first, strength of mind, protection; he no longer need fear losing his mind to the beast. The second, calming, binding, uniting of opposites; the youkai half was now under his control. The third, and now he saw the reason for her hesitance to tell him, the full moon eclipsed, the beast within; the ability to take the form of the dog, the ability all full youkai had . . . the ability his brother had until this time lacked.

Gently, he withdrew from her mind. Feeling her turn to look at him, he gave the soft quirk of the lips that was only for her. "Thank you," he said, and found he meant it.

* * *

Without eyes that could see the web of spells being woven around him, Inu-Yasha could not quite have said the details of what happened when Hanashi touched him. And yet he felt it in a way, felt the change. Felt the primitive shields he had learned to make against the youkai strengthen, stand firm. Felt that primitive power that had raged beneath the surface since the time of Tetsusaiga's breaking calm, not gone, still there for him to grasp, but tamed, no longer the half mad animal that bites the hand that feeds it, but a tamed wolf, raised since a pup among humans, but still wild beneath it all, yet willing to serve those that had treated it kindly. The last though, that he could not describe, but could feel; not just in the flow of power as it changed, but physically, as bones stuck half transformed shifted, became more human-like, he drew up straight and did not feel the catch of a pelvis meant more for running on four legs than two. His shoulder blades and collarbone drew back, firmed. Yet he could feel the potential, to be something more than what he was now.

Turning to Hanashi he asked, "What did you do?"

Smiling, she asked "Can you not feel it, little brother?"

"Yes and no, I can feel the difference, but I am not sure what it means."

"It is what should have been done to you as soon as you were old enough. The Night's Song pack keeps careful watch over all inu-hanyou, because our pack traces its ancestry to one. And when an inu-hanyou is old enough, we grant it this gift. We take the power and youki of a relative and use it to teach that of the hanyou how it _should be_. We did not intervene at first in your case, because your father knew the teachings. Had your father lived, you would have learned exercises designed to grant hanyou control of their youkai, and the sword would have been insurance, so that if your control slipped you would be safe until one of the pack could come to you. This I learned after he died and I was sent away. This I learned too late."

"And after?"

"I could not grant the gift while you and Sesshomaru were still at such odds. The gift of youki must be given freely. Had he completely rejected you the clan might have adopted you, and then given you the gift, but he did not, so our hands were tied."

"How is it that no one else knows of such a thing?"

"We keep our secrets. Only other dogs know of Night's Song, and because of our tolerance toward hanyou, many who do know consider us abominations. Truthfully, inu-hanyou not bound at birth are so rare these days that the technique had all but slipped my mind till Sesshomaru made his comment about Kagome."

"And what exactly does this gift entail?"

"The gift comes in three parts, though only two are usually used. To all inu-hanyou we give the shielding of the mind and muzzling of the beast. But the third gift, the one that makes them practically indistinguishable from full demons requires a hanyou of unusual power. You Inu-Yasha are such a hanyou."

"The shielding of the mind I felt. It is protection from more than just my inner youkai, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And the muzzling of the beast, you taught me to control the youkai? Or calmed it so it will listen?"

"Some of both really."

"But the third part . . . I don't know. There were physical changes; my body is closer to that of a greater demon in human form, where before it maintained aspects of a beast. But there is more, isn't there?"

"Yes. You are more like a greater demon in human form because before, you were for lack of a better term stuck in a halfway phase of transformation. Most hanyou are actually. But those with enough power we can split, so that instead of one form halfway between the human and the true, they now have two."

"I . . . can transform now? Can take the form of the Inu-gami?"

"Yes. This is the greatest gift."

"You . . . could do this for Kagome too, couldn't you. Free her from the mockery of a hanyou body the jewel gave her. That is what elder brother was saying."

"I can. In fact, my visions say I must, but not now. In order to grant her the power that should be hers I would have to adopt and unblock her. And if I do that now, with the jewel in such a fragile balance, the evil we fear may come before we are ready. If we wish to defeat it, we must do so in Kagome's home, though it is separated from us by time and space. So I will wait. We are Youkai. Time has no meaning to us."

"And what about the humans, huh? You, elder brother and I may have all the time in the world. So do Shippo and Kirara. Even Kagome's probably fine waiting until "The right time." But Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohaku will die within the next sixty years most likely. So how is it "Time has no meaning?" Huh?"

"There are ways for everything little brother. But in truth, to know this I must talk to she who dwells within the jewel."

Kagome sighed, "Oh, great. I feel like a telephone. Ring, Ring, call for Midoriko . . ."

"I am sorry. It can wait. In fact, I insist it wait, as the hour grows late, and I expect none of you have eaten since morning meal."

Sesshomaru smiled that little half quirk of his lips, "Indeed beloved. I am sure Taki is half mad trying to keep dinner warm for us." Walking up to her, he placed his hand on her arm and began to lead her to the door. Realizing the others were standing in shock, he turned, "Are you not coming?" He asked, imperiously.

Shaking their heads, Inu-Yasha and his pack drew themselves together. Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked side by side in the lead, Sango and Miroku following amusedly after, Shippo and Kirara perched on their shoulders.


	10. Your Past, My Future

Just settling things: Neither I, nor my kitten sisters own any of the characters used in this work. We just needed something to pass the time.

Oneesan Neko (Mrou)

Just to Be With You

Chapter 10: Your Past, My Future

The morning came, as dawn ever follows the dusk, and ten unlikely allies, drawn together by forces outside the mortal ken . . . sat down to breakfast.

Shippo perched on the table, hunched over his food stuffing it in as fast as he could. Kirara, in contrast, sat daintily on the floor, picking neatly at the bowls of fish and cream set before her. Miroku, Sango and Kagome made an effort to display their best manners, mindful of the fact that they were in the house of one of Japans greatest youkai, the revered lord of the west. Rin and Kohaku ate neatly, and seemed to accept it as normal when Sesshomaru would reach over and quietly correct their eating habits.

But it was Sesshomaru himself, together with Hanashi and Inu-Yasha whom all eyes were on.

One reason was the food. The humans had been served neatly arranged platters of rice and fish, with delicately carved vegetables and sweet beans. Shippo and Kirara too had received fish, along with rabbit for Shippo, and sweet beans, though they had no rice or vegetables. Kagome herself had received a plate of gorgeously arrayed steaks, perfectly marbled and cooked medium well. The other three inu-youkai though had platters of raw, red meat. Delicately arranged to be sure, shaped into flowers, sliced thin, beautiful if you ignored the fact that it still oozed blood.

Kagome stared at it in horror, glad that someone had filled the cooks in and she had not been served such a meal. And at the same time, horrified, because something in her thought that raw, red meat looked delicious.

Suddenly aware of the other members of his pack's staring, Inu-Yasha glanced up defensively, "What?"

"I expect little brother, that when you have been with them in the past, you have eaten as humans do."

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Of course. I took the main part of my meals elsewhere. Made sure the kit got some decent food too."

Sesshomaru turned to the other members of the pack, "I apologize if our meal offends you. Demons, particularly active, adult youkai must consume a certain amount of red meat per day to remain healthy. The fresher it is, the greater the effect. Lady Kagome, I presumed was not used to such a diet, and as a hanyou the need is less for her. But Hanashi and I are full youkai, and thus we usually do not bother with cooking our fare, to gain the most benefit from it. Inu-Yasha would take no harm from an occasional cooked meal, but even he benefits greatly from the occasional fresh kill."

Sango nodded, "I have heard of such things."

"But that is enough of such unpleasant talk," Hanashi cut in, "Let us eat, and then we shall take such talk to my Lord's office, where it belongs."

* * *

After they had broken their morning fast, Sesshomaru and Hanashi, with Rin and Kohaku trailing close behind lead the rest of the group to the office where they had met with Sesshomaru previously. "Now then," Sesshomaru began imperiously, "We have plans to make, and at some point we must have another talk with that infernal jewel. So, to begin with, you have had many talks such as the one I experienced yesterday with the Shikon I am given to understand."

"Yes elder brother, we have. The first was not really a conversation, Midoriko simply came out of the jewel and announced that there was a grand destiny yet to be fulfilled and gave Kagome her current form."

"And after that?"

"The next was more of a true conversation, in that we could ask things and she would answer. That was when she told us that the final battle must happen in Kagome's time, and that we should seek you out. She told us at that time that in addition to our group we would need you, Lady Hanashi, and Rin, and advised us to seek you, in particular. She said nothing about Kohaku until the time you were present, and seemed to have no clue that you and Hanashi might still be on speaking terms. And, now that I think on it, she referred to Hanashi as "The exiled princess of the eastern lands.""

"Were there further conversations between then and when I spoke to the jewel?"

"No."

"Very well. To answer your implied question, Hanashi was not always as she is now. She was born to the dogs of the eastern lands, the Frost Clan. Around the time you were born she was stricken by one of the great youkai plagues. A priestess of the Night's Song saved her life, in return for her life. Where once she was a princess of the Frost Clan, now she is a Lady of the Night's Song, a witch and a healer."

"Thank you, elder brother."

"So, she said nothing of Kohaku earlier. That is interesting. And we know the battle must occur in Lady Kagome's time, but not how we are to get there. If it is merely a matter of surviving until that time, there are youkai spell crafts that would ensure we all lived that long. But that seems . . . almost too easy. Hanashi and I have five centuries already, Inu-Yasha two. To survive another . . . how far in the future is you time, Kagome?"

"Perhaps five centuries."

"Five centuries then. Not so long as I had feared. But there must be some catch. At the same time, if we do not live those years, how are we to know the time in which we are to fight? A puzzle indeed."

Hanashi looked at him, "Perhaps a modified future dream? Though there must be some adjustments made, if Rin and Kohaku are to fight beside us the must reach at least fifteen years."

"Hmm, the stasis state would ensure that the humans would survive, and a future dream that allowed us to see the world as it changed . . . but as you say, Rin and Kohaku are too young as of yet. And some provision would need to be made for my lands, I cannot leave them to fall into squalor."

"Elder brother?"

Sesshomaru and Hanashi turned to look at Inu-Yasha, and Kagome, who was now seated beside him, hands fisted in her Kimono sleeves.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

"Kagome says that Midoriko is quite interested in this discussion, and that she cannot hold her back much longer."

Sesshomaru took a closer look at the girl. Her face was deceptively calm, but he could see the tight muscles in her jaw that spoke of clenched teeth, and she sat rigidly straight in a way that had to be painful with her hanyou physiology.

"Kagome." The girl turned and looked at him, "I am sorry, younger sister," both she and Inu-Yasha seemed taken aback at his casual mention of what they all knew would someday be truth. "Allow the witch of the jewel to come out. If she had input to this conversation, I would hear it."

The girl child relaxed. It was hard, now that she bore the body of a hanyou of perhaps two centuries, for him to remember sometimes that she had aged only seventeen years. He would do his best for her. Now that Naraku was gone, and he had a sword of his own strength, there was no further quarrel between their packs in his mind. Yes, he would do his best for her. And for his brother.

The all two familiar nimbus spread across Kagome, the jewel glimmering between her hands. And then it spoke.

_I am pleased to find you all here. I know the task before you is not easy, and to be truthful, I don't know all the details myself. For example, the boy, Kohaku, I was given the prophecy that lead to his being necessary only hour before I relayed it to you._

"A prophecy that was given to you? The words that come when we speak to you, are they not your own?"

_Well, sometimes they are and sometimes they aren't. I've been mixing it up with some very particular and dominating personalities in here. Usually the just leave me a general outline, "Say this, do that" sort of thing. And sometimes, they think I'm not getting the point across well enough on my own, and take over._

"A conundrum indeed. Do these personalities of yours have any advice for us?"

_They agree that you need to know the world you'll be getting into and that Rin at least, will need skills she doesn't have now. They also agree, surprisingly, that the western lands cannot be left unattended. But things are coming to a crux here. So some rules are going to be bent._

"How, exactly?"

_There is a ritual, that I am going to give you. It's a one time use sort of thing, and what it will do is create a sort of . . . gateway in time. The trick is you only get one round trip ticket. Here, there and back again and that's it. It will put you in the right place, at the right time to do what you need to do. It takes all ten of you to activate it, so if someone dies you're in trouble._

"I see how that solves two of our problems, but what about that matter of Rin? And even Kohaku is younger than I would like."

_Kohaku is young yes, but he has the skills he needs. He balances Sango, like her he is a human with no particular spiritual abilities from a demon slaying line. Rin needs to balance Miroku, and to do that she needs the power. Given time, prolonged exposure to your youki would create that power. As it is, we need another short cut._

"A short cut." Sesshomaru was looking distinctly unamused.

_Well, yes. There are a number of ways to do so, to jump start the power she is already building, but the easiest, and the safest would be an adoption._

"A _Blood _adoption?"

_Yes. If yourself and Lady Hanashi were to perform a youkai blood adoption on her, it would bring those powers to the surface._

"Should I even ask how you know about such things?"

_No, probably not. It will work though, particularly if you have Kagome seal it so I can put some extra juice in there. The other thing that we all agree should probably happen is well . . ._

"Spit it out you infernal woman."

_Pack of my blood, Pack of my mind, Pack of my heart, Pack of my spirit._

"Pack oaths. The old fashioned way. You know what that will do to the humans."

_From what I can see of Kagome's memories you had considered something similar yourself. It will give you the edge you need, and increase the chances of you all coming back from this alive._

"Very well, thank you for your input. Now release my sister. The pack has things to discuss."

_Yes Sesshomaru. I will leave the spell with Kagome, she will know what to do when the time is right._

Kagome snapped upright, coming out of her trance with a start. "Yet another day on the Midoriko hotline. Did she at least give you anything . . . Oh, now that's a useful spell. I guess she did. What else came up, other than that?"

"She _recommended_" Sesshomaru snarled the word, "That Hanashi and I blood adopt Rin. I understand her reasoning, the ritual is well known as a way to unlock sealed powers, but to use it on a human. The number of ways it could go wrong . . ."

"Beloved," Hanashi cut in, voice calm and unruffled, "My clan has been performing such spells on hanyou for centuries. And a few humans in that time too. Midoriko is right, it will work we just need to take a few precautions."

Inu-Yasha looked up, "And the other?"

"Pack oaths. The old way, to bind a pack with more than family ties and strength. Those words she spoke? An old inu-youkai pack spell. The leaders of the pack: alpha male, alpha female, beta male, beta female, each spill blood into a bowl. The blood is mixed with hot sake and ginger, then each member of the to-be pack drinks some. The alpha male recites those words, and then binds the youki of each member of the pack to his, through the shared blood."

"And this works on humans how? Humans have no youki. Neither does Kagome at the moment."

"Kagome has youki, it is just sealed at the moment. And when used on humans, the spell grants them a small portion of the youki raised in the ritual. Not much, it wouldn't effect Miroku's abilities. But humans bound to a pack live as long as the youkai members of the pack. They are stronger, heal faster, and can perform feats most humans can't. In return, they need to be very careful to get enough fresh meat, and even bone, particularly when injured, or their bodies start to cannibalize themselves. A pack bound human who tries to leave the pack will die, their bodies having become dependent on the constant youki from their pack mates. It can be very dangerous, particularly if the humans don't realize what they are getting into."

"Is this similar to what Hanashi mentioned yesterday, a way for humans to live as long as youkai?"

"In a way. The ritual I suspect she was thinking of works differently. Yes it gives the human a store of youki, but it doesn't affect them except to slot their aging. They are free to come and go as they like, but when the youkai you cast the spell dies, so do they."

"Hmm."

"I suspect we all have much to think on. I shall see you all in the morning." Sesshomaru stood, Hanashi following him a moment later, and they walked out of the room, followed by Rin.

"Kohaku? You don't want to go with Rin and Sesshomaru?"

"Rin made her choice long ago. She is human now only in body. I need to think, and I would like to hear your thoughts as well sister."

"Then join us Kohaku," Miroku spoke, gesturing towards a spot beside Sango. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kirara you are our friends, but I think this is something the three of us need to decide for ourselves."

Kagome smiled sweetly, "I understand. We'll see you in the morning, okay."


End file.
